Skylar
by longdragon92
Summary: Hi my name is Skylar, and I'm a 15 year old genius and inventor. Read prologue for the rest of Skylar's intro. Rated T for minor violence and maybe a little swearing, no worse then the show. R&R plz. Chapter 17 is now up! The race begins!
1. Prologue

When you grow up on a small, nowhere Terra, you know pretty much how your life's going to play out if you don't get off it. Sadly if my parents didn't spend every waking moment trying to keep me on it and my older brother didn't spend the same amount of time trying to get me into trouble, none of my problems you have started and none of them want me to use my abilities.

You see, I have a high IQ and I love to figure out how to make things better. While most girls were interested in dolls or boys, I was interested in power crystals and tools. I invented all sort of wonderful and not so wonderful things. By not so wonderful, I mean they still had big bugs to work out. To date of the incident my best invention was shoes that when the heels clicked together wheels came out of the soles and a crystal powered jets power them, giving you extra speed as you move. It's still my favorite invention.

But my small nowhere life was change with one event. The day the Talons came to my Terra, but not to take over it, just stopping thru on their way back to Cyclonia. Unfortunately for me they just happened to notice me, asked around and learned my "value".

Why don't I start from the beginning? My name is Skylar, and this is my run-in with the Dark Ace, Master Cyclonis, Raptors, and the Storm Hawks.


	2. Chapter 1

I had just gotten off my restriction; my parents had found a wrench in my room. It wasn't mine, my tools are at my friend's; my brother put it in there to get me in trouble. But of course, my parents didn't listen to me, they never do. So I was grounded for 3 weeks to my room. Now I was free and the first thing I did was head into town to hang out with Vic, and Saar.

"Hey girl," Saar shout to me the moment I entered town. She and Vic skated up on the skate shoes that I made for them, small flames shooting out the back. A moment later she crashed into me with a tight hug, causing us to fall backwards.

I laughed and pushed her off. I stood and hugged Vic. "So what's happened since I've been in the joint?"

Vic and Saar stood at attention and Vic saluted me. "Ma'am the last 2 weeks, 6 days have been normal as usual."

I laughed again, "Vic, knock it off! I'm not your drill sergeant. Just tell me what made yesterday so interesting."

My best friends grinned at me and loosened out of attention. "Ok," Vic said, "yesterday some Talons came into town."

I felt my eyes widen. "What?"

"They didn't come to take over," Saar said quickly. "They came to rest and get some energy crystals for their skimmers." Her father owned the inn; our Terra was located between a large empty stretch of sky, so every now and then we get travelers that need rest or crystals on their way to the next terra.

"Are they just Goons?"

"No," Saar said excitedly, "well some are. But Ravess, Snipe and the Dark Ace are here."

"The Dark Ace?" I felt a swell of excitement, fear and another unnamed feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah," Vic said, "he looks exactly like how he's described, scary, with an edge of charm."

Saar and I looked at him.

"What a guy can't recognize that another guy's looks without being questioned?"

I shrugged. "So are we going to go look or not?"

"Yeah," both my friends said at the same time. We clicked our heels together and skated into town.

We came to a stop outside and across the street from the inn. Outside were five skimmers and a heliskooter. They were red and black with the Talons insignia on their sides.

"That's them," Saar said looking at the skimmers then to me. She knew that I was really interested in sketching the skimmers then the Talons.

"You guys can go ahead without me. I'll meet you at Vic's."

"Ok, Skylar," Vic said, "See you then."

I sat down on a step as my friends headed to Vic's. I pulled out a sketch book, opened to an empty page and start drawing the Talon Switchblade Elite in front of me. After the sketch was done I wrote notes on measurements and probable speeds and lift.

"You draw these out but you know that you'll never get to build one," a drawling voice said from behind.

I stiffened and looked behind me. My brother stood there leering down at me.

He snatched the book from me and held it above his head. I stood and tried to snatch it from him. He laughed and held it far out of my reach. "What's stopping me from telling mom and dad that you do have plans to make a skimmer and show them this?"

"Why do you all ways try and get me in trouble," I demanded.

"Because it's fun," he smiled. "But I'll tell you what, I won't tell them if you fix my bike."

I sighed, "What's wrong with it now?"

He frowned. "It won't start and it needs an oil change."

I looked at him and sighed. Every time something went wrong, or he needed or wanted something done, with that heap of junk he blackmailed me into doing it. "Fine, I'll do it."

He grinned and glanced towards the inn. I looked too and found a group of Talons walking out among them Ravess, Snipe and the Dark Ace. My eyes looked on the Dark Ace, my heart fluttered as I took in his appearance. Vic was right, he did look frightening yet there was something there that drew you closer. He tossed my sketch book at me and I caught it. "Meet me at the Dead Man's Canyon and bring the supplies for the bike."

The next moment he slammed his foot against my heel. It hit my other heel and the skates popped out and lurched forward. I shot forward and straight at… THE DARK ACE!

Panic seized my chest, as I cleared the street. The Dark Ace looked up and I saw his eyes widen slightly with surprise. I was less than a foot from him when I managed to twist around and move in a tight half circle around him, my arms out stretched to keep my balance. I hit my heels together sharply, the jets cut off and I came to a stop. I put my hands on my knees and took several deep breaths.

"What do you think you're doing?"

My head jerked up to see all the Talons staring at me. I swallowed hard and tried not to shake, or at least make it unnoticed. I stood straight, "I'm sorry." My voice was even and I wasn't shaking yet.

Ravess stepped to one side of me, her brother on my other side. I glanced at each of them and then to the Dark Ace. He wasn't looking at me but at the ground in front of him. I followed his eyes and saw my sketch book. My stomach dropped, as he bent down and picked it up.

He turned slowly and opened the book. He flipped through the pages and walked slowly towards me.

I felt my throat constrict and my stomach seemed to drop into my intestines. I stood frozen as he came closer. I glimpsed my brother leaning against the building across the street his shoulders were shaking with laughter. I gritted my teeth, angry and annoyed with his childish ways and that he was enjoying my suffering.

The Dark Ace stopped about a foot from me and closed the book. He looked at me, straight into my eyes. My heart beat faster than before. "Who made those?" his voice was smooth and he indicated my shoes.

I blinked, and then swallowed. "I did."

"You?"

I nodded.

"I see and why did you nearly run me down?"

I breathed in sharply, a sharp feeling in my gut, anger at my brother. I was going to find away to get him back for that. "I didn't," I said smoothly, "_someone _activated them when I was facing you."

The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow and turned to look over at where I came from. My brother was still leaning against the wall, trying not smug (he failed miserably). "Hm." He looked back at me and held out the sketch book. "What's your name?"

"Skylar," I said automatically, taking the book back.

He nodded to me then jerked his head at Ravess, who stepped out of my way.

Taking the hint that I was to leave, I skated away. My movements were smooth and appeared unhurried but I covered plenty of ground in a short time. Behind me the Dark Ace was talking with Ravess and Snipe.


	3. Chapter 2

I had just gotten off my restriction; my parents had found a wrench in my room. It wasn't mine, my tools are at my friend's; my brother put it in there to get me in trouble. But of course, my parents didn't listen to me, they never do. So I was grounded for 3 weeks to my room. Now I was free and the first thing I did was head into town to hang out with Vic, and Saar.

"Hey girl," Saar shout to me the moment I entered town. She and Vic skated up on the skate shoes that I made for them, small flames shooting out the back. A moment later she crashed into me with a tight hug, causing us to fall backwards.

I laughed and pushed her off. I stood and hugged Vic. "So what's happened since I've been in the joint?"

Vic and Saar stood at attention and Vic saluted me. "Ma'am the last 2 weeks, 6 days have been normal as usual."

I laughed again, "Vic, knock it off! I'm not your drill sergeant. Just tell me what made yesterday so interesting."

My best friends grinned at me and loosened out of attention. "Ok," Vic said, "yesterday some Talons came into town."

I felt my eyes widen. "What?"

"They didn't come to take over," Saar said quickly. "They came to rest and get some energy crystals for their skimmers." Her father owned the inn; our Terra was located between a large empty stretch of sky, so every now and then we get travelers that need rest or crystals on their way to the next terra.

"Are they just Goons?"

"No," Saar said excitedly, "well some are. But Ravess, Snipe and the Dark Ace are here."

"The Dark Ace?" I felt a swell of excitement, fear and another unnamed feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah," Vic said, "he looks exactly like how he's described, scary, with an edge of charm."

Saar and I looked at him.

"What a guy can't recognize that another guy's looks without being questioned?"

I shrugged. "So are we going to go look or not?"

"Yeah," both my friends said at the same time. We clicked our heels together and skated into town.

We came to a stop outside and across the street from the inn. Outside were five skimmers and a heliskooter. They were red and black with the Talons insignia on their sides.

"That's them," Saar said looking at the skimmers then to me. She knew that I was really interested in sketching the skimmers then the Talons.

"You guys can go ahead without me. I'll meet you at Vic's."

"Ok, Skylar," Vic said, "See you then."

I sat down on a step as my friends headed to Vic's. I pulled out a sketch book, opened to an empty page and start drawing the Talon Switchblade Elite in front of me. After the sketch was done I wrote notes on measurements and probable speeds and lift.

"You draw these out but you know that you'll never get to build one," a drawling voice said from behind.

I stiffened and looked behind me. My brother stood there leering down at me.

He snatched the book from me and held it above his head. I stood and tried to snatch it from him. He laughed and held it far out of my reach. "What's stopping me from telling mom and dad that you do have plans to make a skimmer and show them this?"

"Why do you all ways try and get me in trouble," I demanded.

"Because it's fun," he smiled. "But I'll tell you what, I won't tell them if you fix my bike."

I sighed, "What's wrong with it now?"

He frowned. "It won't start and it needs an oil change."

I looked at him and sighed. Every time something went wrong, or he needed or wanted something done, with that heap of junk he blackmailed me into doing it. "Fine, I'll do it."

He grinned and glanced towards the inn. I looked too and found a group of Talons walking out among them Ravess, Snipe and the Dark Ace. My eyes looked on the Dark Ace, my heart fluttered as I took in his appearance. Vic was right, he did look frightening yet there was something there that drew you closer. He tossed my sketch book at me and I caught it. "Meet me at the Dead Man's Canyon and bring the supplies for the bike."

The next moment he slammed his foot against my heel. It hit my other heel and the skates popped out and lurched forward. I shot forward and straight at… THE DARK ACE!

Panic seized my chest, as I cleared the street. The Dark Ace looked up and I saw his eyes widen slightly with surprise. I was less than a foot from him when I managed to twist around and move in a tight half circle around him, my arms out stretched to keep my balance. I hit my heels together sharply, the jets cut off and I came to a stop. I put my hands on my knees and took several deep breaths.

"What do you think you're doing?"

My head jerked up to see all the Talons staring at me. I swallowed hard and tried not to shake, or at least make it unnoticed. I stood straight, "I'm sorry." My voice was even and I wasn't shaking yet.

Ravess stepped to one side of me, her brother on my other side. I glanced at each of them and then to the Dark Ace. He wasn't looking at me but at the ground in front of him. I followed his eyes and saw my sketch book. My stomach dropped, as he bent down and picked it up.

He turned slowly and opened the book. He flipped through the pages and walked slowly towards me.

I felt my throat constrict and my stomach seemed to drop into my intestines. I stood frozen as he came closer. I glimpsed my brother leaning against the building across the street his shoulders were shaking with laughter. I gritted my teeth, angry and annoyed with his childish ways and that he was enjoying my suffering.

The Dark Ace stopped about a foot from me and closed the book. He looked at me, straight into my eyes. My heart beat faster than before. "Who made those?" his voice was smooth and he indicated my shoes.

I blinked, and then swallowed. "I did."

"You?"

I nodded.

"I see and why did you nearly run me down?"

I breathed in sharply, a sharp feeling in my gut, anger at my brother. I was going to find away to get him back for that. "I didn't," I said smoothly, "_someone _activated them when I was facing you."

The Dark Ace raised an eyebrow and turned to look over at where I came from. My brother was still leaning against the wall, trying not smug (he failed miserably). "Hm." He looked back at me and held out the sketch book. "What's your name?"

"Skylar," I said automatically, taking the book back.

He nodded to me then jerked his head at Ravess, who stepped out of my way.

Taking the hint that I was to leave, I skated away. My movements were smooth and appeared unhurried but I covered plenty of ground in a short time. Behind me the Dark Ace was talking with Ravess and Snipe.


	4. Chapter 3

My brother turned up with his friends and girlfriend. All of them had POS' for bikes and I was constantly fixing them. I hated most of them, one of them did thank me when I fixed his bike and brought crystals when I did. But Ray was the only one, the rest were just like my brother.

"We'll be back in two hours to pick up my bike and it better be ready," my brother was saying as I dropped a long skateboard on the ground next to his bike. It was already jacked up, Sky did it for me; he was a sweet guy.

"Whatever, it will be done when it's done and you know it." I looked at him. He was sporting a bruise and a cut on his face. "What happened to you?"

He gritted his teeth, "None of your business! Just fix my damn bike."

I shrugged and he climbed on his girlfriend's bike, her arms wrapping around his waist her hands sliding down his thighs. I looked away disgusted. The bikes started up and everyone but Sky took off.

Ray looked at me, with concern. "He got those from Snipe. After you left the Dark Ace had Snipe and a squad went after your brother… I strongly suggest that the sooner you get that done and find a safe place to hide till his face heals the better."

"I agree," I sighed and looked around, "good thing I know the canyons better than he does."

Ray grinned, "I think you know this place better than anyone on this Terra."

"Maybe," I smiled at him. "You might want to get going before they start wondering where you are."

His smiled flickered, "yeah, you're probably right. See you later."

"See you in a week, unless you manage to find my hiding place in the canyon."

He smiled, "I'll definitely look for it." he revved his engine, looked at me one more time and took off.

"Well," I said, "it's just you and me now." I looked at the bike_. Damn_ _this is a little depressing._ I laid back on the board and started working. An hour and a half later the oil was changed and the bike would start again. I had just finished tightening the final bolt when I heard engines come up. _Damn!_ "I still have a half hour," I shouted, tossing the wrench into my bag. Someone was walking towards me. _Oh no, no! Ray, please grab him!_

I was pulled out from under the bike and was looking up at, not my brother but, the Dark Ace. "Hello, Skylar," he said pleasantly. "Master Cyclonis would like to meet you."

For a moment I didn't move, my hands were still raise even. Then I twisted and shoved the board, the Dark Ace still had his foot on it, under the bike.

The Dark Ace fell backwards and I jumped on the bike, grabbing my bag, and kicked the bike into life.

As I raced away, I heard the Dark Ace shout, "What are you imbeciles waiting for? Get her!"

The Switchblades started up and took off after me. The Switchblades were faster than my brother's POS, but I had the advantage of knowing the area. I twisted the bike this way and that bending to the curves.

Glancing behind me I saw, the Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe in a triangle formation. Ahead of me was Quarter Pipe Ridge, the name speaks for its self but to make it up right you needed the right amount of speed. But the POS couldn't reach that speed, unless… realization hit me, unless you had a velocity crystal. I reached into my bag and pulled out the crystal.

"This will probably tear the bike apart," I said to myself. I grinned, "Oh well, not my bike." I dropped the crystal in and it jolted forward, with a burst of speed. Behind me I heard exclamations and oaths. I shot up the Quarter Pipe. The bike shot up and then there was no ground under me. "Damn," I muttered, "too fast." The bike started falling; I jumped to the wall and gripped hold of it.

Three Switchblades shot straight down to the falling bike. Among them was Ravess. I stifled a laugh and start to a large crack big enough that I could fit in. Just as I slid in the crack there was a crash, looking down at the wreckage I saw the skimmers hovering. Apparently awe struck.

"Wait there she is on the wall," a Goon shouted from above. I looked up and grimaced. _So much for that plan_, I thought. I slid into the crack, about five feet above me was the opening and the Dark Ace was looking down it.

"Skylar," he said calmly, "why are you down there?"

I looked up at him. "Oh I thought I'd hang out down here and have a picnic."

His lips twitched into a shadow smile. "Mind if I join you then?"

"I don't think you can fit." _And my brother's an angel, Ace's is thin enough to fit and strong enough to pull me up there_.

"How about you come up then? No one is going to harm you."

I stared at him, "I saw what happened to my brother and I've heard about what you have done."

"You wanted that to happen to your brother and as for want you've heard that doesn't matter. I'm not going to harm you nor will any of the Talons."

I was gaping at him.

"However," he continued, "I can't say the same if you stay here." He glanced over at the ledge. "What will your brother do if he finds out that his bike is a pile of charred, scrap metal?"

I gulped. That didn't sound like fun and I doubted that Ray would be able to help me.

"If what Master Cyclonis asks isn't what you want then I can always bring you back."

I smelled a loophole but the fear of my brother's reaction to his bike being destroyed scared me too much. I started climbing up and, once I was in arm reach, the Dark Ace reached down and pulled me up.

"That's much better," he said, helping me to my feet. He kept a firm grip on my wrist and led me to his Switchblade Elite. "Climb on." I did as I was told. He climbed on in front of me, then reached behind and took my wrists. He pulled my arms around his waist and I felt something hard and cool sliding over my wrists.

I tried to tug my arms back but they were stuck.

"It won't work," He said, sounding slightly amused, "your wrists are cuffed together."

I pulled my wrists apart and found they wouldn't move. I suddenly felt tired. I put my head against his back and found that it was comfortable. "What? Don't trust me not to fall off the back?"

His back vibrated as he chuckled. "Go to sleep, Skylar, when you awaken we'll be in Cyclonia."

I nodded slowly and sank into a calm sleep, as the Talons took off and headed to their, and soon to be my, home.


	5. Chapter 4

Cyclonia was very different then my Terra. While my home Terra was flat dry with many canyons, Cyclonia looked like what Hell should look and as for the palace I wouldn't be surprised if the Devil himself lived there.

But the devil didn't, but his daughter currently did. My first encounter with Master Cyclonis was terrifying not because of her reputation but because everything about her screamed "Disobey and you will pay!" What was scarier is that she's only 14, a year younger than me.

As the Dark Ace said when I woke up, we were in Cyclonia and about to land. When we landed he removed the cuffs from my wrists. He led me to a large dark room and we entered.

"Master Cyclonis," the Dark Ace said bowing slightly, his fist on his chest, to the clocked figure, which had her back to us.

"Ah Dark Ace," Master Cyclonis said, her voice sent shivers down my spine. She turned away from a huge machine; her eyes lingered on me for a moment before turning to her most loyal servant. "I trust your journey went well."

"Wonderfully well," he said, glancing sideways at me.

Master Cyclonis looked back at me. "Yes, you must be Skylar. The Dark Ace told me that I would want to meet you." She turned her back to us again, but continued speaking. "I know you've heard all sorts of unpleasant things about me and my Talons, but do understand that all that I and my Talons do is to reach our goal."

"Really," I said calmly, "do enlighten me on what this goal is that justifies the acts you've done."

She turned slightly to look sideways at me. She studied me for a moment then suddenly laughed sending chills ran up my entire body. "I now see why the Dark Ace brought you. Unlike most, your intelligence is closer to mine."

I blinked, "how can you possibly tell my intelligence from a single sentence?"

She turned back to her machine and started working it. Mechanical arms started moving, picking up crystals and putting them somewhere. After a few moments she spoke again. "The Dark Ace tells me that you invented an alternate means of transportation and that you have a sketch book filled with plans for other inventions or machines. Is that right?"

"Yes."

She turned around, holding an armlet in one hand. "I think that you and I will get along very well, Skylar."

"Forgive me for being blunt, but I highly doubt that."

She chuckled softly and started towards the Dark Ace and myself. "Hold out your left arm, Skylar."

I moved my arms behind my back. "Why?"

She smiled and glanced at the Dark Ace to my left.

I glanced at him as well, quickly. "Damn," I whispered.

The Dark Ace seized my left forearm and pulled me to him. My back was against his chest, he held me to him with his right arm and forced my left out in front of me. My wrist exposed to Master Cyclonis. I pulled and struggled against his iron grip but to no avail.

Master Cyclonis slid the armlet over my wrist and it shrank till it was snug around it. She smiled and nodded at the Dark Ace, who released me.

I tried to push it off but it wouldn't budge. Scowling I studied the armlet. The band was made out of polished metal, steel if I was to guess, and in the center facing me was a medium sized light purple crystal. I gritted my teeth and looked up at Master Cyclonis. "What, may I ask, is this for," I said curtly.

"Oh, nothing really," she said turning back to her machine, "Just a way to keep track of where you are."

"What do you mean," I said eyeing the metal band warily.

"The crystal is known as a Locating Crystal," she turned around again holding a deep purple crystal with a pointed end. "This is a Tracking Crystal, the sister crystal of the Locating Crystal. It will find anyone that has its Locating Crystal counterpart." She held the crystal in the flat of her hand and the small crystal rose up, spun around and pointed directly at me. "No matter where you go in Atmos we can find you so long as you are wearing the band."

"So," I said quietly, "I'm a prisoner, am I?" I didn't look at the Dark Ace, but simply kept my eyes on Master Cyclonis.

"Prisoner is such a nasty word, particularly for what you are. Reluctant guest would be a better word, I suppose. But let's be honest with each other, Skylar. You want to be here. You want to be among people that understand and encourage your abilities. True?"

I didn't answer, I didn't need to. As much as I hated to say it, she was right. I mean about wanting to be around people that truly understood me, Vic, Saar and their parents always wanted me to do what came natural but they never understood why I did it, why I made things, how I saw things. Master Cyclonis was probably the closest one to understand my thought process.

"I thought so." She put the crystal away in her robes. "Now I'm sure you would like to eat and relax. So the Dark Ace will show you to your room."

The Dark Ace turned and beckoned for me to follow him. I walked behind him, even though I was pissed off at him and didn't want to.

"Oh and Skylar."

I stopped and looked over at her.

She was smiling at me. "I do hope that you will come to think of this place as your home."

"We will see," I said calmly and walked out of the room.

The Dark Ace led the way and so began my time on Cyclonia. I was sure that I was going to hate it here. Boy was I in for a surprise.


	6. Chapter 5

The room that the Dark Ace led me to was the size of a master bedroom. A twin bed was up against the far wall, a night stand was next to it. In the opposite corner were a desk and a bookshelf. The bookshelf was filled to capacity and the desk had drawing and designing supplies. A door was on the other wall, it led into a master bathroom.

The master bathroom was a jaw dropper. Where the bedroom was rather plain, the bathroom was extravagant! A deep marble tub sat opposite of the door, and a stand up shower was next to it. Behind a short wall was the toilet and on the same wall as the door was a duel marble sink. The bathroom was bright and looked as if it was a newlywed's bath.

I looked over at the Dark Ace, who was leaning on the doorframe to the hall. "What's with the honeymoon bathroom?"

"The room use to belong to a couple," he said in his cool voice, "but they are… no longer with Cyclonia."

"In other words they did something to make Cyclonis angry." I closed the door to the bathroom, staring at the knob for a moment and then glanced sideway at him. "It doesn't seem like a hard feat unless she likes you."

"She likes you."

"Forgive me for not seeing that as a complement," I told him, walking over to the desk. I looked over the supplies and ran my hand over the desk. "The only reason she likes me is because she thinks I can make her things that will make the rest of the Atmos bend to her will."

"That is not the only reason."

I laughed and leaned against the desk. "Really? Then do enlighten me, Great Dark Ace, on what other reason she could possibly have for liking me, a simple commoner from a no-name terra."

He walked into the room now, closing the door behind him.

My throat and chest tightened slightly.

"First, never insult me, Skylar. Master Cyclonis will take your insults, solely because she likes you, but I won't take being insulted lightly. Second, you're far from simple, in fact you're complicated. Third, and final, Master Cyclonis does like you for more than the reason you believe." He looked over at the door for a moment, as if trying to decide if there was anyone listening at it. He looked back at me. "You understand what it's like to have no one understand you, for no one to be able to talk to about whatever goes through your head and for them to understand it."

I just stared at him. He was right just as his master had been before. That didn't mean however that I wanted to get friendly with her. Neither of us spoke for several moments, finally I spoke. "What does that have to do with Cyclonis liking me?"

"She shares the same problem," he said simply. "I have known her for a long time and I can only understand some of what she says. Besides me no one could even come close to understanding her. But you can."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I can. I don't understand her fetish with taking over Atmos."

"No, you wouldn't. But that isn't what I meant. I meant ideas and intelligence." He glanced at the door again then looked back at me. "You think that Master Cyclonis is just a twisted evil person and though she is, she's also a lonely 14 year old girl who never had a real friend."

I was speechless at those words. Many words came to mind to describe Master Cyclonis but lonely wasn't one of them.

"I'm sure you're hungry." He started to the door. "Follow me, I'll so you to the mess hall."

I stood there for a moment and then followed him. I never believed that someone would understand what it was like to not be understood like I did. But now Master Cyclonis fit the bill. Maybe we could be friends… Man, my life is messed up!


	7. Chapter 6

The Mess Hall looked like a hanger with tables and a serving line. Talons and other Cyclonians sat among each other talking about whatever they were talking about. When the Dark Ace and I walked in there was a hush that filled the room a moment later.

The Dark Ace kept going, ignoring the hush. _Great, he must be use to it._ I walked after him, self-conscious as eyes followed me. He stepped up to the line, right in the middle of the line.

Several Cyclonians let out shouts, but were silenced by one look for the Dark Ace. The man behind the counter handed the Dark Ace two trays with a glance at me.

The Dark Ace handed me one of the trays and lead me to a table with Ravess and Snipe sitting at it. Snipe was wolfing down a pile of food the same size as me.

_Note to self: don't sit too close to Snipe while he's eating_. Then remembering my brother's face I added,_ or when angry!_

"Dark Ace," Ravess said as he sat down. She looked at me as I took the seat next to him farthest from Snipe out of fear of being eaten or losing my food. "Babysitting our new friend, Ace?"

I looked at her. "He isn't a babysitter," I said calmly. I looked at him and found he wasn't paying any attention. Slightly annoyed, I looked down at my tray and started eating. I was half way done with my food when a tray slammed into my back.

"Oppsie," a hissing voice said from behind me. "Didn't sssee you there."

I reached behind me and touched my back. It was covered in whatever was on the tray. Now very annoyed, I stood up. When I turned around four Raptors stood there, all of them smiling. "If you need me," I said to the Dark Ace without looking at him, "I'll be in my room." I clicked my heels and skated back to my room.

When I got to my room I slammed the door and pulled off my shirt. I moved to the dresser and opened it. It was supplied with clothes that would fit me. I pulled out a shirt and pulled it on.

There was a knock on the door. I clicked my heels and the wheels withdrew and I opened the door. Master Cyclonis stood there.

"Skylar good you're still here. I thought you might have head to dinner."

I grinned, not sure why exactly since I was in a bad mood. "Actually I just got back from it."

"Oh, you must have been ravished to have eaten that quickly."

"Not really. I had only finished half my meal when I left."

She frowned, "Why would you leave when you were still eating."

I beckoned her in the room, when she entered I closed the door. I walked over to the discarded shirt and showed her the back.

Her eyes narrowed. "Who did that," her voice was low and dangerous.

"Some Raptors," I told her everything that happened since the Dark Ace and I left her.

She listened, sitting on the edge of my bed. When I was done, she was quiet for a moment and then spoke. "What did the Dark Ace do about any of this?"

I shrugged as I pulled out my desk chair and sat down. "I didn't stick around to see. I'm to use to someone picking on me and no one helping me out."

"What do you mean," she looked confused (it was strange). "Didn't you have friends that stood up for you?"

I smiled sadly at her; she truly was confused about this. "I did have friends, two great ones that would help me out if they could. But when you're going up against six guys twice your size, you don't stick your neck out when all it will accomplish is getting beaten up."

She looked at me, and there was hard look in her eyes. All of a sudden she stood up.

I started slightly, taken aback by both her sudden movement and the anger on her face.

"Come with me, Skylar."

I stood slowly and followed her out into the hall. She swept down the hall with me at her heels. She entered the room that I was first brought too.

"I want you to stand in the shadows for now. I want to talk to them without you present. I'll let you know when to come out."

"Why are you doing this?"

She looked at me. "Your friends back on that terra may have been too afraid to stand alongside or in front of you. But I'm not, and I won't stand for anyone picking at you."

I blinked, several times. Part of me could not comprehend what she said, the other part was thankful. _Maybe this won't be so bad. Living here, being friends with Master Cyclonis._ Man, life was getting more and more weird!


	8. Chapter 7

I stood in the shadows of Master Cyclonis's machine as she summoned the Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe, and the Raptors. She stood in front of her machine moving crystals and adding them together, making new ones.

The Cyclonians and Raptors entered. The Dark Ace at the head, Ravess and Snipe flanking him and the Raptors standing off to the side in a similar formation.

"Master Cyclonis," the Dark Ace bowed as he had before. "You wished to see us?"

"Yes," she said, in her quiet voice. "I heard there was an incident in the Mess Hall."

"An incident, Highness?"

She turned to them. "Yes, with Skylar."

The Dark Ace glanced at the Raptors. "Yes, I'm afraid the Raptors tried to make an impression."

Master Cyclonis held her palm up and slowly closed her hand. I stepped out from the shadows, it felt ominous to me, and I hoped it was.

All of them looked over to me and Master Cyclonis spoke. "I went to Skylar's room to see how she was settling in and learned about what had occurred. I was very surprised to learn that my top Cyclonians and the Raptors were acting like bullies on the playground."

"Master Cyclonis," the Dark Ace said quickly, "there has been a misunderstanding about all of this."

"Really, Dark Ace," I was creeped out by her demonic double voice, "and what would that be?"

"Skylar left before anything could be done about what had occurred. Right after she left the Raptors were disciplined and they very much regret what had accord. Right, Repton?" he turned and glared at the head Raptor.

"Of course, we had no idea. We thought she was a… nobody that wanted to feel important. We humbly apologize to you Skylar," he and the three lizards behind him bowed to me, "for acting like children and any embarrassment we caused you."

"Are you satisfied with their apology, Skylar," master Cyclonis asked, looking sideways at me.

I looked over at her and glanced at the crystal in her hands. "Is that what you were working on?"

"Yes, it is."

"Levitation with a thunder, right?"

"Yes. It gives…"

I nodded, "and that would…"

She nodded, "and thus…"

I grinned, "Genius! May I?"

"Of course."

I took the crystal from her and held it in the flat of my hand. I studied it for a few moments. "This is incredible." I held it out and aimed it at the head Raptor. A red bolt shot out, hitting him square in the chest, and he flew backwards. His back hit the wall with a jarring force. "Oppsies, didn't see the wall there."

Repton fell face down on the ground, breathing hard. His squad surrounded him, and as they asked if he was ok, I gathered that they were all idiots.

I handed the crystal back to Master Cyclonis. "Very impressive, I've never come across crystals like this back on my terra."

"Nor would you," she said smiling. "Making crystals is a very difficult task."

"I don't doubt it."

"Why don't I show you some crystals I've created, and maybe we can find ways to better use them."

I nodded and we walked past the Cyclonians and the Raptors. Side by side we left the room, talking about crystals and ways of using them. Neither of us ever finished a sentence because the other already knew what was going through the mind.

I realized as we walked that the Dark Ace was right and that Master Cyclonis and I were more alike than I had believed. Yep, life is weird but I'll keep going and it can't get that much weirder.


	9. Chapter 8

Later that night, I was soaking in my tub. Scented bubbles were so thick that it was imposable to see any part of me that wasn't sticking out of the bubbles. It was soothing and relaxing after my long day. I closed my eyes.

There was a banging on my bedroom door. I opened one eye, annoyed. Then I closed it again. _Whoever it is can come back later. _The banging continued, gaining power each time.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted at the closed bathroom door. There was a pause, and then the banging continued. "WHATEVER IT IS IT CAN WAIT TILL I'M DONE!"

I heard a sliding noise and footsteps going through my room.

"Skylar," the Dark Ace's voice called.

I inhaled a handful of bubbles. After I stopped coughing I shouted to him. "Dark Ace, get out of my room, right now."

"You're in the bathroom?"

"No, I'm invisible, now get out!"

I heard footsteps coming closer to the bathroom door. "Are you descent?"

I gaped at the closed door, _he could not be serious!_ "Ace I'm going to tell you a fact that may be hard to grasp, but when people are in the bathroom at this hour they are not descent!"

"Skylar, if I open this door will I see anything I'm not suppose too," he said impatiently.

I looked down at the thick bubbles that coved any parts he shouldn't see. My face was getting hot. The fact that he couldn't see anything wasn't the point! The point was that under the bubbles I was bare and he was a guy. If it was Master Cyclonis or Ravess the story would be different, but it wasn't a girl on the other side of the door, it was a guy and I was a teenage girl. "It doesn't matter on whether or not you can see anything," I shouted at him.

"That would be a no I won't," I heard him mutter and the door opened.

I was shocked and slipped deeper into my bubble bath. My face was hotter than the water now. "What is so important that you couldn't wait till I was done!?"

He smirked slightly, then his face sobered, "do you know how to fight?"

"What?"

"Do you know how to fight? Sky Fu, weapons, anything like that?"

I looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was serious. He was. "No, I don't."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Tomorrow morning and every morning after that before breakfast, I'm going to teach you how to fight."

I stared at him for a moment. "Is that the only reason you decide to enter my bathroom while I'm bathing?"

"No. I also wanted to say thank you."

"For what," I said raising an eyebrow.

"For becoming friends with Master Cyclonis, I've never seen two people understanding each other as well as you two did this afternoon." With that he shut the door. I heard footsteps walking out of the room and the door closing.

I sat there for several moments and then I pulled myself out. Wrapping myself in a soft- slightly fluffy purple towel, I walked out into the room. I pulled on my PJs, and went to bed. The last thing that went through my mind was: _I know that they're evil but they're making it very hard to despise them!_


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up that morning feeling more rested than I could ever remembered being before. It took me a moment to remember why I was in a purple metal room with a Talon insignia on the wall. Then I remembered the events of yesterday.

I yawned and stood up, stretching. I grabbed an outfit, black pants with a deep red long-sleeved shirt and pulled it on. Walking into the bathroom took care of morning essentials and just was pulling on my shoes, when there was a knock on my door.

"Come on in, Ace."

The door slid open and the Dark Ace stood in his normal attire. He glanced over the room, his eyes resting on the unmade bed. "You slept well I take."

I nodded, tying the last knot in my boot.

"Are you going to make you bed?"

I looked up at him, then glanced at the bed and looked back at him. "Nope."

He raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Are you ready to learn how to fight?"

"Yep," I said standing up.

He nodded, "then follow me."

We walked down the hall and entered a large arena style room. The walls had weapons hanging on them and the floor was scattered with mats, dummies, and obstacles. Here and there Talons were practicing different fighting styles, either on each other or on dummies; some of which looked like the Storm Hawks.

"We'll start with stretching," the Dark Ace said. He showed me stretched that would loosen different muscles. When we finished, he showed me stances and strikes, with both my fists and feet, correcting and showing how to make them more effective. He picked up punching pads that were placed on the hands. "Now that you understand the strikes let's see how you put them together." He held up his hands. "Remember the names of punches?"

I nodded, already in my fighting stance.

"Good. Now make sure not to drop your back hand. If you do I'm going to hit you in the head with these," he smacked the pads together. "Understand?"

I nodded again.

"Good. Now let's begin." He put up one hand, "jab."

I shot out my fist but dropped my back hand.

True to his word, he smacked me in the side of the head. "Keep that hand up!"

Gritting my teeth, I put it back up.

"Cross."

I launched out my left and this time I didn't drop my back hand.

The Dark Ace nodded and told me another punch.

We continued for about 30 minutes. In that time I got hit in the head 5 more times. After Ace put the pads away he tossed me a pair of grappling gloves, pulling on a pair himself.

"I'm going to teach you take downs and locks," he said, tugging the gloves tighter around his hands.

"Great," I said stretching my arms, "if I could still move my arms, that is."

"Yes Dark Ace," a soft slightly cold voice said from behind me, "let others have some time with her."

I grinned, I couldn't help it. When I turned around Cyclonis was standing there, dressed in her normal attire. "Cyclonis, come to save me from being unable to move for the rest of the day?"

She smiled, it was kinda creepy but it was nice to know she could smile at something that didn't include pain or suffering. "Yes actually I have. I hoped you would join me for breakfast."

My stomach suddenly growled loudly. "I believe my stomach spoke for me!"

"I suppose we can restart later tonight," Ace sighed.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Tonight?"

He nodded.

"Wonderful," my stomach growled again. "Let's go eat, before my stomach starts eating itself!"

Ace and Cyclonis started laughing, hard.

I stared at them, somewhat dumbfounded. "It wasn't that funny."

Ace put an arm around my shoulder, no longer laughing but grinning broadly. Cyclonis, still giggling, slid her arm into mine.

I looked from one to the other and allowed myself to be led out of the workout room and to breakfast.


	11. Chapter 10

The breakfast spread was amazing. A table for ten was set for three people but coved end to end with all sorts of breakfast food; more than three people could eat… Ok unless one of them is Snipe then maybe there would be only left.

"Sit down, Skylar," Cyclonis said sitting at the head of the table.

I sat to her left and Ace stood behind Cyclonis in her right. "Aren't you going to join us, Ace," I asked him.

"No," he said, "I'm fine."

I looked sideways at Cyclonis.

She looked at me slightly confused because I was grinning.

I winked and piled some food on my plate. "Mmm, this looks delicious." I bit into a fruit and overexerted the satisfied noise.

Cyclonis caught on to what I was doing and did the same. "Skylar, you simply must try the crepes one bite and your taste buds will dance."

I took a bite into the crepe she offered. "You're right, Cyclonis! It's too bad the Ace isn't going to join us!"

"Yes such a pity."

"Oh well," I shrugged. "We could just give all of this to Snipe, from the way he shovels down food, I'm sure he won't even taste this."

"Alright, alright," Ace said, "I get the point. Just stop with the noise and talk about giving it to Snipe!"

Cyclonis and I grinned in triumph as Ace sat down opposites me and put food on his own plate.

We held casual conversation as we ate, talking of this and that but avoided two topics, the battles between Cyclonia and the Sky Knights and our origins. But we managed to talk about things that kept Ace in the loop and away from unwanted silences.

After we finished, we walked out heading to Cyclonis's study. As we walked I stretched my arms, for they were still stiff from the practice with Ace. When we reached her study, Ace dismissed himself with the promise to be back later on.

"Now," I said rubbing my hands together, "I had an idea last night."

"What's that, Skylar?"

I explained an idea for using hovering crystals within a similar design to my skate shoes minus the skates. "They would allow better movement with gliders or even just getting a book from a high shelf."

Cyclonis thought for a moment. "It's an interesting idea. But I'm curious what caused you to think of such an invention."

I laughed, "Honestly? I have no idea! Ideas come to me at the strangest times and often have nothing to do with what I'm doing at the time. I came up with the idea for a more power efficient washing machine while watching something on how power converters were made."

She chuckled and we got to work, first drawing up plans, then gathering the supplies. Without it being discussed we had the shoes in Ace's size. Speaking of Ace, by the time we finished the proto type he returned.

"Master, Skylar," he said bowing to Cyclonis but because we were standing so close to each other it looked as if he bowed to both of us.

"Hey put these on," I said throwing the shoes at him.

He caught them and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Come Dark Ace," Cyclonis said, "would we put you in harm's way?"

"No but you didn't see what happened to the last thing Skylar work on."

"That was different and you know it," I told him. "Besides," I continued picking up a crystal, "it was going to keel over if I wasn't there to fix it every other day. Now put those on so we can see it they'll send you through the roof or won't lift you at all."

Ace stared at me then looked over at Cyclonis. "Is she serious?"

"About what part?"

"About the part where I'm going to be sent through the roof."

"Geez," I said leaning against the table and crossing my arms, "take a joke. There's no way those crystals have enough power to put you _through _the roof…"

He pulled off his shoes and put on the others.

I picked up the remote to the shoes (we hadn't put the triggers on the heels yet). "Though you might hit your head on it."

"What?"

I hit the button and he was lifted in the air, his arms flying up to protect his head. "Ace put your arms down you look like an idiot!"

Cyclonis chuckled as Ace looked around realizing that he wasn't rising anymore and was only about ten feet above the ground (note: the roof was 25 feet high).

"You knew that I wasn't going to go that high didn't you," he accused me.

I grinned, "of course I did. Four hover crystals don't have the power to send someone of your size that high. Now someone her size," I jabbed my thumb at Cyclonis, "or my size maybe."

"Wonderful! Now how do I get down?"

"Before you do, Dark Ace, before you come down," Cyclonis said. "Will you go to the top shelf and grab the large purple book."

Ace moved awkwardly to the shelf, causing Cyclonis and I giggle at how ridiculous he looked, and grabbed the book. The moment he supported the weight, he dropped five feet.

"That's a heavy book," I commented. "What do you need that for?"

"Nothing," she said smiling, "I just wanted to see what would happen if you added 50 pounds."

There was a heavy thud as the book hit the ground. "Wonderful," Ace said gasping slightly. "Now if you two are done torturing me, can I be on the ground now?"

"Sure," I said hitting the button.

He fell, but just before he hit the ground I hit a smaller button and the crystals activated enough to set him down gently. "Your sense of humor is something to be reckoned with."

"I know."

"If you want to eat before going to bed, we better get to the training room."

I groaned, "you're going to get me back for what I did aren't you?"

"Maybe."

I shook my head, but followed him, Cyclonis at my heels. Life was looking up… in Cyclonia… Someone upstairs had a huge sense of humor worse than mine!


	12. Chapter 11

For the next three weeks that followed, my day followed a particular routine. In the mornings and evenings I worked out with Ace, after our workout we joined Cyclonis for a meal and during the day I either worked with Cyclonis on crystals and ideas or if she was busy I would study, work, or work on my own skimmer.

Today was only slightly different, normally after breakfast, Cyclonis and I would go to work or we would all go our separate ways. Today I was going with Ace to test drive my skimmer.

"Have fun you two," Cyclonis said after we had eaten and about to go our separate ways, her to her study and Ace and I to the hanger bay.

I grinned at her, "Don't we always?"

She laughed, waved and left.

I looked over at Ace and found him grinning at me. "What are you grinning like an idiot for?"

"Nothing," he said still grinning and nodded towards the direction of the hanger bay.

I grinned slightly and stepped around him, walking towards the hanger bay.

He fell into step at my side, his arm an inch from mine. We walked into the hanger bay and I found my skimmer next to his.

My skimmer was a lighter and more streamlined then the Switchblades Elites. It was a deep red like the Cyclonians' but there was no insignia on my skimmer. I climbed on to the skimmer and Ace climbed on his.

"Are you sure you know how to fly that thing," Ace said over the engines of our skimmers.

I revved the engine, grinning at him. "Of course I do! I built it, remember!?"

He grinned and took off to the opening.

I smiled and took off after him. The engine ran smooth, roaring as I shot towards. Unlike my brother's bike that shook and shuddered, my skimmer moved smoothly. I shot off the edge and twisted and pushed in a switch. The wings unfurled and the tires were closed in metal.

"Well done," Ace moved alongside me, pacing.

"Did you have any doubt?"

He grinned. "Never."

"Good."

"Follow me and we'll put it through its paces." He took off and I followed on his tail.

We moved through the spikes that Cyclonia had scattered about. My skimmer moved just as smooth in the air as it did on land and kept the pace with Ace and could surpass him if I put on more power. I followed him, till we came to a small deserted terra and landed, around lunch time.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I thought we'd stop for lunch," he said, pulling a picnic basket out of nowhere.

I stared at the basket. "Where did you keep that? Or did you pull it out of a top hat with a fluffy white bunny in it?"

He laughed and climbed off his Switchblade.

I switched off my skimmer and climbed off. Ace was walking to the only tree on the terra, the basket and a blanket over one arm. I walked to him as he spread the blanket under the shade of the tree, near the trunk. I stood and watched him.

He looked up at me and reached a hand out to me. "Shall we?"

I smiled at him, "we shall." I took his hand and sat down on the blanket my back to the trunk of the tree.

He pulled out our lunch. Sandwiches, fruit, and a bottle with two goblets (**a/n: to those that don't know goblets are what most wine glass are**).

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok, the sandwiched, I get, the fruit, I get, the wine not so much. You know I'm 15, right?"

He laughed, "It's not wine, its cider. There's no alcohol in there."

"Ok then what's with the glasses?"

He shrugged. "I just thought it would add some kind of class to a simple picnic."

I laughed. "You forget that you're talking to a simple girl."

He put his face close to mine. "I believe I told you the first day you came to Cyclonia that you are far from simple."

I breathed in with a controlled deepness, I could smell him. He smelt sweet yet slightly musky, but it was a nice smell. "Yeah," I said just above a whisper, "you did."

He looked into my eyes for a bit longer, causing my insides to melt. He nodded and pulled back.

We ate holding a casual conversation, talking about nothing, telling jokes, and laughing. I don't think Ace looked away from me once.

"Have you decided what you're going to call it," he asked indicating my skimmer.

"Sky-blade," I said, glancing first at it and then to him. "It has some components of the Switchblades, but it cuts through and lighter than them."

He grinned and leaned closer to me, staring at me attentively.

"What are you looking at?"

"You have something right here," he said putting his hand to my cheek and jaw, his thumb brushing crumbs away from my lips. He looked closely at me again then closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against mine.

My breath caught suddenly, and I jumped back from him, getting to my feet in seconds.

He had fallen on his back when I jumped away and was looking up at me. His eyes were wider than normal.

I was breathing hard as if I had been running, staring down at him. "What the hell, Ace?!"

"Skylar," he sounded unsure and embarrassed, which were two words I never thought I'd use to describe Ace. Then again I never thought I'd be in this situation with him.

"Why did you kiss me," I said quietly.

He stood up, slowly. "I-I," he swallowed.

I shook my head. "Never mind! Let's just get back." I walked over to the Sky-Blade my mind was spinning trying to process what had happened.

Behind me, Ace gathered the remains of our lunch and blanket. Once he got them together and mounted his Switchblade, I kicked the Sky-Blade into life and took off.

He followed behind me; the only noise was the engines. Even if I was simple my life certainly wasn't, not anymore!


	13. Chapter 12

When I landed on the hanger bay, I parked the Sky-Blade and practically leapt off it. I walked through the door bumping into Repton as I went.

"Hey," he snarled, grabbing my arm.

Before he could say or do anything more, I threw my weight behind a powerful punch. The cross connected with the underside of his jaw and he was knocked backwards. Before anyone could react, I marched to my room.

When I got in, I walked to my bed. There was a knock in the door.

"Skylar," Ace called through the closed door.

"Go away, Ace," I shouted at him, making no move near the door.

"Come on, Skylar! Let's talk about this. I can explain," he pleaded.

I laughed scornful, "Begging, Ace? Isn't that pitiful for one with your reputation to be doing."

"Skylar," he said sounded tired, "just open the door."

I gritted my teeth. I walked to my desk and picked up a crystal. I went to the door, and opened it.

Ace's face brightened till I raised the crystal. There was a red flash and Ace flew backwards, hitting the wall with a loud smack.

I shut the door, and walked back to my bed, tossing the crystal on the desk as I passed it. I laid down on my bed, my hands under my head, staring at the ceiling with a furiousness that only few could manage. I wasn't angry, not in the slightest. What I was was… scared. I did have feelings for Ace, but… I never thought that he had feelings for me, nor did I think he would ever want someone like me. But that wasn't why I was scared, in fact it was thrilling. No what made me scared to the point I pushed and rejected him as I had, was that I didn't want to ruin the relationship I had with Ace yesterday. I've seen relationships ruin friendships, people who dated then broke up hardly ever remained friends afterwards and I didn't want that. Also I was 15, he was at least 10 years my elder, in 5 years I wouldn't care as much about that but now? Now it wasn't right, I still had to grow and find what exactly I wanted out of the world.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ace," I shouted, "go away!"

"It isn't the Dark Ace," Cyclonis's voice floated through the door. "May I come in?"

I stared at the closed door for a moment then called to her. "Sure, come on in."

She opened the door. "I heard that you knocked out Repton." She walked over to the bed, "Imagine my surprise when I saw Dark Ace sprawled across the hall, staring at the door like it was the only thing in the world."

"He's not still there is he," I said feeling slightly annoyed.

"No," she said sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I told him to head back to his room, while I talk to you. What happened that would cause Dark Ace to be sitting outside your door like that?"

I looked at her for a moment and then I told her everything that happened since Ace and I had left her this morning. I also told her about my fear and thoughts on the manner.

She listened till I was done talking. "Why exactly are you surprised he has feelings for you?"

"I- I just…"

"He's been flirting with you just as much as you flirt with him."

"That's not… You flirt with him too," I said, feeling my face getting hot.

"Aw, but there is a difference."

"Yeah," I snapped slightly, "why is that?"

"He does not flirt back with me."

I simply looked at her, slowly realizing that she was right. Both of us flirted with Ace, but I was the only one he flirted back with. "Cyclonis… I…"

She waved her hand like she was swatting away an annoyance. "Don't worry about it, Skylar. I have known the Dark Ace for a very long time, long enough to know that he doesn't think of me like that, like he thinks of you."

I was lost for words, so I close my mouth and looked up at the ceiling.

"Come on," she said standing up. "I think you and Ace need to talk and figure out what the other is thinking."

I sighed, "You're probably right." I stood up. "But if he tries to kiss me again."

"You'll try and stop yourself from enjoying it but you'll really enjoy it every moment of it."

I grinned, embarrassed. But I followed her. Maybe I can stop this from going any farther. For once I actually believed that!


	14. Chapter 13

I was leaning against one of the statues in the room where Cyclonis's machine was. Cyclonis left me here to wait for Ace, who was under the impression that he was meeting her to talk about a mission.

'Not a total lie,' she had said. 'I would consider this a mission.'

I shook my head, sighing. I didn't want to trick him, we probably could have told him I wanted to talk to him and he may have come running. Maybe that was the point. If he knew it was me he'd probably come in apologizing and trying to explain himself to me. That would only piss me off.

The doors opened and Ace walked in looking up at the machine as he did. He stopped confusion crossing his face.

"She's not here," I said calmly.

He spun around and looked at me. He looked surprised then his eyes widened like they had on the terra. "Skylar!" he started towards me. "Skylar let me explain…"

I put my finger on his lips, silencing him. "You don't have to explain, Ace. I do."

He tried to protest but I put my hand against his mouth.

"Shut up and just listen, Ace."

He looked at me and nodded.

I nodded too and dropped my hand. "I overreacted earlier. I didn't expect anything like that, all though now that I look back I should have." I leaned back and crossed my arms. "Ace, I'm 15, I've never had a boyfriend and the closest I got to a guy liking me like that is my best friend and Ray. My friend is more like family than anything and Ray's too afraid of my brother to ever be a boyfriend." I studied him.

He was carefully blank trying not to judge.

"I do like you, Ace."

His eyes brightened.

"But having said that, you're ten years my elder."

"Age doesn't matter to me, Skylar," he said quickly before I could stop him again.

"No," I said smiling slightly, "it wouldn't. But age matters to me because of the age I am now. Ace, 15 is not the age to be dating a man in his mid-twenties. I still have things I need to learn about life it's self. Some of them, I won't learn till I'm in my twenties. But I do like you. I like enough that I don't want to risk losing you by dating you know."

He reached out towards my face; his thumb brushed my cheek under my eyes. Something wet smeared across my face following his thumb. He was brushing away tears that I didn't know were there. "I understand, Skylar. I was young once but I guess I forgot how little I knew about my place. My teen years were life changing. I grew and I'm different now than I was then."

I put my hand over his. "So, friends?"

He smiled, "Friends."

"Good," I said smiling at him. Then I tackled him, knocking him over, and pinned him on the ground, putting his arm in a lock and paint brushed it. (**A/n: paint brushed is a term used in my fighting class when you lock the opponents arm in a sort of crow bar bend and brush the hand against the ground, moving the arm into a **_**painful**_** angle! Do not try it if you don't know what you're doing, and if you do try it and hurt someone I am **_**not**_** liable!)**

"Hey," he shouted when I tackled him. When I paint brushed his arm his back arched and tried to twist away. "Ow, ok! You win! Let go!"

"I what now?"

"You win, Skylar!"

I grinned and let go of his arm. Before I could stand, he grabbed me and twisted us around, so he was sitting on me. "Hey!"

He smiled, crossing his arms (my heart fluttered). "What have I told you, Skylar? Never let your guard down."

I tried to hit him in his stomach, but he caught them and pinned them above my head. I gasped, and tried to twist out of his grip.

He laughed at my attempts.

"So," a soft voice said from the door, making our heads snap towards it. (**A/n Skylar and Ace are sideway to the door.)** "Did you two make up, or is Ace trying to harm you, Skylar," Cyclonis asked, looking very amused.

I felt my face getting hot and glanced at Ace. His face was rosy red. "Uh, Ace? Now would be a good time to get off of me."

He looked at me, blushing deeper and got up. "Sorry," he mumbled, offering me his hand.

I took it and he lifted me to my feet.

Cyclonis laughed at us.

Ace and I looked at her, then at each other and started to laugh too. I guess everything would be okay between the three of us.

**Next time, the Storm Hawks make an appearance! But if I don't get a review then I'm not posting it! So review, damn it!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

It was a week after Ace and I figured everything out and I was bored! Cyclonis and Ace went on a mission of some kind yesterday and wouldn't be back for another three day. Three days! Alone with only Ravess and Snipe as company.

I sighed and sat up from my bed with I had been lying on fully clothed, staring at the ceiling. I walked out of my room and headed to the hanger bay. As I walked I noticed a group of four, two handy men and two Cyclonians (one of the handy men had fiery red hair and a blue creature on his shoulder). But that wasn't the odd thing about them, what was odd was that they were stand together and the one with the red hair seemed to be giving the orders to the other three. I walked towards them, slowly.

"Ok team, we need to find Skylar and get out of here."

"The Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis aren't here," the other handy man said, that I know realized was a girl around my own age, in fact the whole group was around my age, "so we shouldn't run into many problems."

"So," a blond dressed as a Cyclonian said, "we get the chick and we get out." He sounded arrogant, and I already disliked him.

"Well," I said crossing my arms, "what are you going to do with 'the chick' once you get her?"

The group spun around to look at me. The girl was the first to speak.

"You're Skylar!"

I moved my hand to the hilt of my Energy Blade; it was a smaller version of Ace's Blade. "What do you want?"

"We're here to help," the red head said. "We're the Storm Hawks."

I stared at him, "what do you mean 'help'?"

"We passed through your home and were asked by some of your friends to help you get away from the Cyclonians."

"Which friends," I asked quietly.

"A guy named Vic and his parents."

I looked away for a moment, and then looked back at them. _I should go back even for a little bit. Let Vic and his parents, the three people that always were there for me, that I'm ok. Anyway if I want to leave I can now on the Sky-Blade._ "Ok, I'll come with, but we need to pick up my skimmer out of the hanger bay."

"Skimmer?"

I nodded.

"Our escape isn't anywhere near there."

"Tell you what, you go ahead and I'll meet you at these coordinates." I gave them the coordinates to the little terra that Ace had taken me to.

"Wait they'll let you just drive out of here!"

I nodded lazily, "I'm not really a prisoner here. It just seems like it back home because of the events that happened up to my leave."

"So you're here by choice?"

"Let's get out of here and I'll explain it later."

They nodded, somewhat reluctantly, and we parted, them to their escape route and me to the hanger bay. I climbed on the Sky-Blade and revved it up. I took off and flew towards the one treed terra.

I was going to go back home for at least for a time. I would leave Ace a note inside the tree letting him know that I was heading home for a while. I was looking forward to seeing my friends and even Ray, but my brother and parents I didn't want to see. They would no doubt make my stay a living hell! They were the main reason I left in the first place and I could guarantee that they would be the reason I would leave again. I would not allow them to push me around or even come near the Sky-Blade. No I now controlled my life, my future and my fate.

Who would have guessed that spending a month with Cyclonis and Ace would change me for the better? A month ago I would have said no way. Now I know it's true and I would change a thing I did even if I could!

**Ok this chapter kinda sucks, but I really didn't have a great idea for Skylar's "rescue". So I winged it, but the next chapter is going to be better and longer.**

**Next time- Skylar stands up to her family, a race for freedom and old friend, new friends and newer friends learn were their common friend stands.**

**Last time I threatened not to post unless people reviewed, and I still mean it. Come on, people! Only **_**1**_** person reviewed, but I'd like some more and don't worry about being nice! If you have a suggestion about how I can make it better or if you want to tell me one of my chapters' sucks then TELL ME!!!! I can't get better if no one tells me if I do something wrong or not wrong but how to be better!**


	16. Author's Note

**Ok the next chapter is taking longer then I first thought! But it is coming! I'm just having a bit of trouble with how to write the scene on the Condor the best way. **

**I've gotten some great reviews and some of you have pointed out that the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis are OOC (out of character for those who don't know). I wanted to take this moment to explain the reason behind this.**

**I believe that what we see of the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis is not their true inner-selves! The biggest character that no one but the creators knows how she feels is Master Cyclonis. **

**We all know that Cyclonis is insane and evil, but I don't believe that this how she truly feels. As Piper pointed out, in Best Friends Forever, Cyclonis is a lonely girl who desperately wants a friend and hides that by being cruel and "act tough" in an effort to protect herself from it.**

**The Dark Ace, like his master, is a cruel person to those who get in his way and whenever we think of him we never truly see him as a dedicated love partner, and least of all a husband or father. But like Cyclonis, I believe that he acts this way to protect himself. If you love something then someone can use it against you. Now maybe that's not the true reason behind it but still. The Dark Ace is a guy and human and his nature as thus dictates that he has needs, both for companionship and… let's not go to the other need _. **

**Also whenever someone writes a story, the main characters take a small bit of those around them. I've tried to prevent doing this with the characters of The Storm Hawks, but it leaked a little _. However I will do my best to stop my life dictating what the original characters from the show. But mainly what you see of the Dark Ace and Cyclonis in my story when they're alone around Skylar is what I believe is how they wish they could be. Ace as any other man with very really feeling and needs and Cyclonis as a girl just wanting to be understood and have someone to confide all of her fears and hopes in a best girl friend. With Skylar they found they can do that because Skylar doesn't act like others do. Skylar would tell anyone exactly what she thinks even if it meant she would pay for it later. (See chapter 4 for an example)**

**So I hope I cleared up some things and hopefully I can get chapter 15 done soon. With luck I'll have it done within 3 days. Keep reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think of my theories as well!**

**Till chapter 15!**


	17. Author's Note 2

**I'm really, really sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet! It isn't done yet. I sorry! School work is piled up to above my HEAD (I'm 5'2") and I'm grounded from the internet till it's all done. So I haven't been able to work on it since the weekend. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible but it may be till after Thanksgiving. Again I'm sorry! Plz keep reading!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Ok it doesn't have everything I promised in the last chapter, no race and no Ace or Cyclonis. But you learn Skylar's brother's name! I'm so sorry it took so long! Hopefully the next one won't take as long!**

The time I had till they got there I used to write Ace a message telling him what had happened and that I would be at my home terra for a week then from there I would either head back to Cyclonia or go see the Atmos for a while. I hid the message crystal in a hollow of the tree's base and relaxed.

I sat under the tree's shade and waited. I didn't have to wait long, after a few minutes a fog horn blew. Startled I sat up and saw a large air ship heading towards the terra. It was gray with a blue insignia of a hawk on it, The Condor, home of the Storm Hawks.

I climbed on the Sky-Blade and flew out to me them. The Condor stopped and I landed in the hanger where three skimmers the same color as the insignia, a heliskooter same color, and a strange three wheeled vehicle with roll bars that was a dark green were parked. Also in the hanger was the entire Storm Hawks squad.

I switched off the Sky-Blade and climbed off. Aerrow came forward holding out his hand. I took it, gripping in a firm handshake.

"Welcome to the Condor," he said, smiling broadly. "We didn't introduce ourselves properly back on Cyclonia. I'm Aerrow and this," he indicated the blue creature I had noticed before "is Radarr."

The girl stepped over and took my hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "I'm Piper, and I've heard SO many interesting things from your friend! I can't wait to get to know you better!"

"Great," I said as my arm shook with hers, "Can I have my arm back?"

"Oh," she squeaked letting go of my arm. She giggled a little, "sorry!"

I grinned at her but before I could respond the blonde bumped her out of the way.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound and look cool, but succeeding neither, "I'm Finn and I'd like to get to know you better too."

"Thanks," I said slightly disturbed, "but no thanks. I'll pass!"

The Wallop raised his hand slightly, "uh hi!" his voice was deep and sound almost timid. "I'm Junko. Uh… glad to meet you!" he held out his hand

I smiled and took his hand. I had seen a couple of Wallops passing through the terra but they always scared me too much to get close, but this guy seemed like a really sweetheart.

"Turbo powered crystal jets, light weight battle armor, and a 1 to 3 ratio crystal power converter." (**A/n a 1 to 3 power converter makes it so you put one crystal in and the converter makes it into the power of three crystals.**)

I looked around and saw a Merb pawing at the Sky-Blade.

"Its," he turned around and looked over at me and the rest of his team, "perfect!"

"Thanks," I said raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Built it myself."

"Interesting… What did you use as a skeleton?"

"The Switchblade Elite body but I got rid of the armor and replaced the power converter."

"Genus," he said putting his hands together. "Do you have other inventions?"

"One original and a modified one."

He moved forward suddenly, standing a little too close to me. "May I," he glanced around as if he was about to tell me something top secret, "see them?"

"Uh," I said taking a step back, "sure. But first why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Oh right! My name," he said putting a hand on his chest "is Stork. I'm the pilot of the Condor and gadget specialist. Now do show me these other inventions!"

I laughed and pulled the Energy Blade. "This is the modified one." I handed him the weapon, hilt first.

Aerrow looked closer at my sword. "Hey, that looks like…"

I nodded, "the Dark Ace's Energy Blade, I know. It's a modified version of it, smaller and easier for some of my size to handle and maneuver."

"But why the Dark Ace's," he asked. "There are so many different kinds of weapons. Why…"

"The Dark Ace taught me how to fight, and use weapons."

There was a silence that followed my words, and then Piper spoke. "Uh-Guys I know that all of this is weird but why should probably get going if we want to get back to the Rest Terra before it gets late."

"Piper's right," Aerrow said, still glancing from me to my sword. "Let's get going."

"Wait," Stork said suddenly and looked from Aerrow to me, "I still haven't seen the other invention. No offence, but this," he indicated the weapon in his hands, "does not interest me."

I grinned at him, "I'll show you when we get to the terra. My invention needs room to work correctly without putting anything at risk."

He put his figure tips together, thinking. Then he smiled, "I think I can leave the Condor for that."

"Great now let's get going," Aerrow said and everyone moved to their stations. I just stood around on the bridge and chatted either with Stork about gadgets or Piper about crystals.

* * *

The Condor landed on the docks of the "Rest Terra", as I learned people called my home terra, in the early evening. During the travel I befriended all the members of the Storm Hawks with shocking ease.

"So where first," Aerrow asked as we each climbed on to each of our respected vehicles. During the flight I had learned that the green one was Stork's, along with what some of the features that he put in it (most of them made me laugh!) and that he called it the Stork Mobile

"To the town store, Vic, Saar and I would hang there every Friday when none of us had curfew. No doubt they're there, no matter if one of us is missing we always met up."

Aerrow nodded, "let's go."

I stop in front of Vic's house, the squad around me. I climbed off the Sky-Blade picking up a far sized pebble and threw it at the second story window.

It hit and clattered to the ground. A shadow came to the window then suddenly disappeared. About 30 seconds later, the front door blew open and Vic came running towards me with Saar in his heels.

"Skylar," they both shouted as they tackled me, literally!

I laughed and allowed myself to be toppled over by their embrace. "Come on guys! You've gone without seeing me longer than a month." I pushed them off of me and stood up.

"This was different," Vic said, punching me in the arm lightly.

"Yeah," Saar said, with a slight whine. "We _know _when you're coming back when you got grounded."

I laughed again, sitting on the seat of the Sky-Blade.

As I did the sound of engines reached my ears. Looking around I saw 5 bikes coming towards the store, their head lights blinding.

"Hey," Aerrow shouted over to them, "kill the lights!"

"It's my brother and his friends," I said. The lights went out and 6 people came over, two had come from the lead bike.

"Skylar," my brother shouted. "Skylar, where have you been!?"

"None of your business, Nathaniel!"

"Don't call me that," he shouted and he was now close enough that I could see the vein in his forehead and neck popping out.

I chuckled. "What's the matter Nathaniel? Still wanting to be called Thrasher?"

"That is my name!"

I laughed openly. "Thrasher is not a name for anyone who can't fix his own ride."

"Speaking of rides," he said standing across from me with his girlfriend hanging of his shoulder and the other four (Ray among them) flanking him. "Where is mine?"

"Hum," I said putting a finger on my chin like I was thinking. "Did you check the bottom of the cliff off Quarter Pipe Ridge? That's the last place I saw it."

"You little," he shouted and threw a punch at me.

I stood and stepped into him. His punch missed me and set him off balance. I slid me hand to the back of his neck and yanked him down and towards me at the same time I brought up my knee and buried it in his sternum. (**A/n the sternum is the area below the ribs and about your hips.**)

He gasped and sank to his knees, gasping. "How?"

"While I was away I learned many a things. One of them was how to fight hand to hand, another," I pulled out a hover crystal, "was how to use crystals in different ways." I held the crystal in the flat of my hand. A red light shot out and lifted two of Nathaniel's friends up a couple feet and dropped them. I drop wasn't high enough to harm them but enough to make a point.

The two guys pulled themselves to their feet and grabbed Nathaniel's arms yanking him up to his feet. Nathaniel staggered back a bit, staring at me with wide eyes. Then his eyes narrowed with anger, "You'll pay for that, Skylar."

I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote IOU on it. I held it out to him.

"What's that?"

"It's an IOU, as in, In Or Under you lose!"

Pure rage was clear on his face but with a glance at the crystal still in my hand and the blade on my back, he turned jerking his head towards the bikes. He, his girlfriend and three of the other guys headed towards the bikes.

Ray stayed behind staring at me. "Skylar…"

"Get going, Ray," I told him, sitting on the seat, "unless you're going to tell me or them," jerking my thumb at his friends, "something."

"What happened to you?"

"I learned how to stand, say no and back it up. Not that I can say that about you."

He stared at me then he walked away. I watched him go, without meaning to, comparing him to Ace. I shook my head and looked back at Vic and Saar.

"Well I'm not going home anytime soon."

They laughed if not nervously.

"You've changed, Sky," Vic said.

"No I haven't," I said defensively. "I just know how to fight back when facing someone."

"No you've change," Saar said, smiling broadly and threw her arms around my neck, "but it isn't a bad change."


	19. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry it took so long! School and other things have been getting in my way… Writer's block being the biggest one… Enjoy**

Because of how late it was, Vic's parents told us all to sleep there and tomorrow I'd tell them what had happened from the time I had left them to fix Nathaniel's bike to now. I was grateful that I would have time to put together a slightly revised chain of events. I would _not_ tell them about Ace kissing me! That had stupid written all over it, telling them that. The memory itself still made my ears and cheeks burn, the thought of telling the Storm Hawks, or Vic and his parents made it worse. Saar I could consider telling but decided against it, she wouldn't stop talking about it and would never let it go.

Saar, Piper and I slept in the spare bedroom, while the rest of the Storm Hawks slept in Vic's room. I think Vic was secretly thrilled to be sharing his room with Aerrow, the other three he could have lived without. Like me, Finn seemed to get on his nerves, Junko, we soon learned, snored, and Stork… was paranoid and it seemed to over whelm Vic.

The next morning, we woke up to the smell of Vic's mother's best breakfast spread.

"Wow," Piper said, looking at the door then to Saar and me, "that smells delicious!" I had noticed that that when Piper got excited the last work in her sentence was much higher pitched then the rest of it.

"That's Vic's mom for you," Saar giggled.

"Come on," I said, standing up and stretching my arms, "let's get in there before the boys do!"

"Yeah if Junko gets hold of it we'll never get any," Piper laughed.

I smiled, and walked to the door. Junko would have to go through my dead body before I allowed him to eat everything. Vic's mother's cooking had been one of the biggest things I was looking forward to.

As we walked out of the room I saw the guys leaving Vic's room at high speed (Stork not one of them). "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Oh, no," Saar sighed, "we can't beat them!"

"I can," I half shouted, half growled and took off after the boys. I maneuvered around Finn and Vic, and cut off Aerrow and Radarr. The only obstacle left was Junko. There was no way around the Wallop so I could only go over him. As I got even with a doorframe I jumped and pushed off, angling my body up towards Junko's shoulder. I tucked my body into a ball as I reached the maximum height and soared over Junko's shoulder.

I landed neatly two feet in front of him and took off. Behind me, Junko stopped running, confused by my sudden appearance, and the sounds of the other boys slamming into him. Only Radar got out by running under Junko's legs.

Behind them I could hear Piper's and Saar's shrieking laughter. Unable to stop myself I laughed too as I rounded the corner and stopped in the dining room.

"What's going on out there," Vic's father asked as I sat down.

"Oh there was a traffic accident in the hallway," I said. Radarr jumped on to my shoulder and looked around at the breakfast spread, his ears perked up.

"Really," he laughed, "and how did you two get out of it?"

I grinned as I piled warm strawberries with honey on to my plate. One of which I handed to Radarr, who still sat on my shoulder. "Well I sort of caused it and Radarr here just ran under everyone's legs." I leaned forward and placed different dishes on my plate.

Just as I finished loading my plate the rest of the group walked in.

"That," Aerrow said to me, "was cool. How'd you learn to do that?"

"Running away from my brother and his gang in the canyons," I said simply.

"Dude," Finn said, "that was so uncool."

"First," I sighed trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice, "don't call me dude. Second, it's not my fault that you ran into Junko."

"Skylar's right, Finn," Piper said, sitting down next to me.

Finn grumbled to himself and the rest of the Storm Hawks sat down. Radarr looked at Aerrow then to me and back again, as if trying to decide between us.

"Radarr seems to have taken a liking to you, Skylar," Aerrow said.

"I have that effect it seems," I said scratching under Radarr's jaw. "Really the one ones who don't like me is my family and my brother's gang members and girlfriend and to be honest I think they don't like me because I make them feel stupid."

"Speaking of other people," Aerrow said. "Are you going to tell us how it is that you ended up in Cyclonia and how it is that they just let you fly out of there?"

"Oh," I said as if I had forgotten the promise I made last night. I told them the story I came up with. It was the truth, just with some things left out, like Ace kissing me.

Everyone listened as I related what had happened in the last month, the Storm Hawks looked skeptical whenever I spoke of something a kind or human action that Ace or Cyclonis did. Piper had a hard pressed look when I spoke of Cyclonis's action my first day there.

I had to watch what I said and how I said it, when I said Ace's name I called him The Dark Ace just as the others did and I kept my voice even never allowing it to show the joy creep into it. When I finished, I was met with silence.

"Well," Vic's father said suddenly, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I think you three," he indicated his son, Saar and me, "should show the Storm Hawks the terra. What do you say?"

"Sounds good," I said, standing up. "I've wanted to test out the Sky-Blade in the canyons since I finished it."

"I call riding with Savior," Vic said.

I laughed and we cleared away our dishes, taking them to the kitchen and stacking them up.

_________

The skimmers, heliskooter and the Stork Mobile roared as we rode out of town and onto the flatlands heading to the canyons. Each of the Storm Hawks rode on their respected vehicles and I rode mine with Vic on the back (he wanted to drive but I told him that no one drove the Sky-Blade but me.) Saar rode with Piper (she had wanted to ride with Aerrow but with our lunch and Radarr there wasn't room, I stomped on her riding with Finn, there wasn't room on Junko and Stork wasn't letting anyone on the Stork Mobile.)

We reached the canyons and were met by the sight of Nathaniel and his gang waiting at the entrance. But as we got closer I realized that there two more people there and Nathaniel had the grin that meant he ratted me out.

I grimaced with realization. The two people were my parents, and they did not look happy. I was tempted to speed right thru them and let them decide whether or not to get out of my way. Instead I continued at my speed till I was six feet from them then spun the tail of the Sky-Blade. Dust was kicked into the air as I spun the skimmer 270 degrees.

Behind me on the Sky-Blade, Vic gripped my waist in panic, gasping hard. "Don't… Do… That… Again," he gasped into my ear.

I ignored him for the moment and glared at my family. "Mother, Father, Nathaniel," I greeted them coldly.

My father and mother looked angry and Nathaniel also looked mad but that was because I called him by his first name, but before that looked immensely pleased with himself.

"Skylar Raven Nimbus," my mother screeched, "where do you think you have been?"

"Well that's the nice thing about having an IQ over 3, Mother," I said letting the words roll off my tongue like acid, "I don't have to think about where I've been because I know."

"Don't sass your mother," my father snarled. "Get off that thing, right now! You're coming with us. You cannot even imagine the amount of trouble you are in!"

I stayed were I was and gave them both a flat look. "No," I said calmly.

My father flinched slightly, he wasn't use to anyone telling him no. "No? Did you just tell me no, young lady," he shouted.

I didn't move, though behind me I felt Vic flinch. "Yes I did. What are you going to do, old man? Spank me?"

His face went from pale to red to purple and I enjoyed watching it change colors.

"Dad," Nathaniel said, "I had a feeling that my ill-behaved little sister would act in this manner. So I devised a… little bet."

My father looked at his son as did I and my mother. "Oh and what's that, son?"

"A race," he said simply, then jerked his head towards the canyons, "thru the canyons."

"Wait a second," I laughed, "the Sky-Blade against one of those pieces of crap? I fixed those things and I can tell you that they can't match the Sky-Blade's performance. In fact, the only thing those things can beat the Sky-Blade at is falling apart!"

Nathaniel scowled at me, "I'm not stupid, Skylar. You'll race him," he pointed over my shoulder.

I followed his finger and looked at Aerrow, who looked surprised and was staring at the finger being pointed at him.

"Me?" he looked at me then at Nathaniel. "Why would I race Skylar?"

"Because knowing my little sister that bike will be better than the ones that the Talon's use and because you're a Sky-Knight fighting them and would want to test yourself against anything that could make you better."

"Wow, Nathaniel," I said, raising an eyebrow, "you had to have been up all night think up this little bet."

He scowled at me.

"What are the stakes," I asked lazily. Aerrow would accept the bet if I accepted it. I was confidante in the Sky-Blades performance, as Nathaniel said I built it to rival that of the Switchblade Elites.

"You lose, you come home and that," he indicated the Sky-Blade, "bike will be mine to replace the one you destroyed."

My jaw tightened at the very thought of Nathaniel touching the Sky-Blade, let alone ride it. "And if I win?"

He smirked, "you won't win so there's no point in thinking of anything."

I counted backwards from ten and had to do it twice before I spoke. "If I win, you and our parents will not bother me _ever_ again." I gave each of them an even cold look, "and I do mean ever, you three."

Nathaniel smirk twisted into a scowl for a moment before returning to the former. "Fine. Well, Sky-knight? Are you in or out?"

"Uh," Aerrow said looking over at me. I gave him a half shrug, if he wanted to race I would do it if not, it was nothing off my back. "Sure why not?"

I didn't think that Nathaniel's smirk could get bigger… I was wrong…

"Great we'll meet in the Night Stalker's Pass in 2 hours."

"Night Stalker's Pass," Saar said nervously, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Nathaniel snorted and rolled his eyes. "One, the Night Stalker's don't live there and, two, everyone but those two," he indicated Aerrow and myself, "won't go pass the entrance and we'll wait at the top of Wing's Cross for them to finish."

"Uh," Saar said, "okay."

**Chapter 17- The race begins! The Dark Ace and Cyclonis return to the story!**


	20. Chapter 17

Night Stalker Pass got its name from a strange and mysterious group of… well no body knows what they are. They only came at night and light seem to hurt them. They come at uneven intervals and take at least one member of the town. The reason the pass was named after them was because that was where it was believed that the first victims were captured.

Aerrow and I sat on our skimmers just outside the pass with the rest of the group. Ray stood on either side of the skimmers; he explained the layout of the race course. Ray was the only one I trusted enough to know that I could win the race and not have Nathaniel cry cheat.

"Do you understand the course and rules," Ray asked, glancing at me then looking at Aerrow. He had been avoiding looking at me for too long.

Aerrow and I nodded. The other's headed up to the ridge and Aerrow and I waited. We would begin once the sun light up the pass.

"You're sure you want to do this," Aerrow asked.

"For the tenth time," I said rolling my eyes, "yes, I'm sure. Aerrow," I said before he could utter another word from his opened mouth, "if I didn't want to do this I would have told my brother to go join his bike at the bottom of the ridge."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In fact I may have helped him get there."

Aerrow gave me a strange look, "I think you've been spending too much time with the Cyclonians."

I laughed, "No my outlook on my brother has always been this way, the only thing the Cyclonians did was show me how to do things I've always wanted." I paused, looking at the sky, "They gave me the means of making my own path," I said more to myself than Aerrow.

Aerrow looked down for a moment, thinking it seemed, and then looked up at the sky as well. "It's…"

I nodded, "almost time, I know." We mounted out skimmers, and started the engines. We waited, tense, leaning into the crystal converters. The sun was in position and the two skimmers took off into the Night Stalker Pass.

3rd person on the ridge

The Storm Hawks, the Nimbus's and the friends of Nathaniel and Skylar stood on the ridge. They were waiting on the race. The Storm Hawks and Skylar's friends were nervous.

The Storm Hawks didn't know what side to take, Aerrow was their leader and friend but in the short time they had known Skylar she had become their friend too.

Saar and Vic were worried on why Nathaniel wasn't worried. When he wasn't worried then it meant that something bad was going to happen.

"Why so worried, you two," Mrs. Nimbus said snidely. "Don't you think that Skylar can win?"

"Of course Skylar can win," Vic said hotly crossing his arms.

"Yes," a soft female voice from behind the group, "she certainly can."

The group turned to see Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace walking towards them. The Storm Hawks tensed while the rest stared in shock at the leader of Cyclonia and commander of the Talons.

"What are you doing here," Piper said.

"Calm yourself, Piper," Master Cyclonis said; glancing at her, "we're here because Skylar told us she would be here."

"How could she have told you…?"

The Dark Ace raised the message crystal that Skylar placed in the tree. **(A/N return to Chapter 15 if you cannot recall) **"She left a message where she knew I'd look," he said simply. He looked over the group. "Where is Skylar? Come to think of it, your leader is missing as well."

No one except Cyclonis heard the biting bitterness in Ace's voice. Skylar's words about him being too old to have a relationship with did not apply to Aerrow. Aerrow was in fact a year younger not older and the fact that neither were there sent Ace's stomach into an upset rage.

"My daughter," Mr. Nimbus snarled, "is racing that boy so she will come home and will stop this foolishness."

Ace and Cyclonis looked at him then at each other and started laughing with uncontrolled mirth. The Storm Hawks jaws dropped at the sudden laughter.

"You believe," Ace said still chuckling, "that Skylar would lose a race? On the Sky-Blade no less?"

"You believe she will," Nathaniel snarled, just only able to find his voice.

"I do not _believe_, I know. She could beat the Talon Elites, myself included, on a junkyard model." He eyed Nathaniel, his lips quirked in a sly smile, "it was yours I believe."

Nathaniel scowled darkly at Ace.

"As I was saying, Skylar is gifted young woman, her skills excel at anything she does and racing is no exception. As I said she out drove Elite Talons on a piece of junk, once she built the Sky-Blade she only excelled at it. No one can beat her one the Sky-Blade, especially when she knows the terrain she's on."

Nathaniel opened his mouth, looking pissed off, when the sound of engines reached their ears.

The group turned to the Pass and saw dust being kicked into the air. On the floor Skylar held the lead over Aerrow by the length of their vehicles.

Ace smiled, _of course she was in the lead if she could beat him she could beat a Sky-knight_. He glanced over at the boy and found him smiling. _Why is he smiling?_

Skylar

I love the feeling of the Sky-Blade under me and the thrills increased as I raced Aerrow thru the Pass. My heart raced with adrenaline as I held my lead over Aerrow, and it only increased when I saw Wings Cross.

Aerrow wouldn't be able to catch up with me now. I was on top speed and it was far faster than Aerrow's skimmer's top. The Sky-Blade bounced slightly as I hit a rock but it didn't affect my speed. Ahead of me the rock wall exploded.

My eyes jerked upwards at the large falling rocks 20 feet about me. I swore, I knew Nathaniel had something to do with this. My adrenaline spiked higher making my head ache with it. The rocks seemed to move slower as I approached the rock fall, I was going far too fast to stop now. My relaxes took over and as the rocks came closer I maneuvered out of the way.

Rocks hit the ground inches away from me, shockwaves hit me and all the while I could only hear the thumps of my accelerated heart rate. I made it through the rocks somehow unscathed and crossed under Wings Cross.

I pressed the breaks and threw the tail around to face the rock fall and pass. The rocks had stopped falling and I could see Aerrow on the other side. He had been able to stop before reaching the rocks. I could see the whiteness of his face under his flaming hair and above there was a scream in terror.

Ridge Dark Ace POV

I watched the Sky-Blade jostle as Skylar drove. A less gifted or experienced driver would have lost control of the vehicle but not Skylar. A bump like that would do nothing to her driving.

There was an explosion and my eyes jerked up. Rocks fell, their sizes ranging from the pebbles to skimmers. I stared in horror as they fell. My eyes fell to Skylar, her face turned upwards too far to see the expression. She didn't stop, she couldn't.

I watched her move through the falling rocks, falling inches from her. Someone started laughing, yanking me out of my trance on Skylar.

The boy, Skylar's brother, was laughing as he watched the rocks fall all around his sister. Rage filled my chest. I lurched forward and grabbed the adolescent by his throat.

Nathaniel gasped as I lurched him off his feet and over the ledge, holding him there. He looked at my face and screamed.

I ignored the scream, debating how long I should hold him over the ledge before dropping him. I could hear the hum of an engine. I ignored that too, I was too pissed off at this boy.

Then I heard the angel's voice, "Ace."

I twitched my eyes still fixed on the boy.

"Ace," Skylar's voice sounded annoyed.

I looked past the boy and saw Skylar sitting on the Sky-Blade, resting her crossed arms on the crystal converter.

"Glad you could rejoin the land of the living, Ace," she said, smirking.

My face flushed slightly, relief filling my so fast I nearly let the throat in my hand go.

"Put him back on the ledge, Ace," she sighed.

My fingers tightened. "He rigged the wall to blow."

"Yeah, I know that, Ace," she said bitterly. "The only thing that surprises me is that I didn't think that he would really do it."

I stared at her, unable to stop the longing I felt to hold her in my arms.

"You are many things, Ace. But don't bow down to his level," she jerked her chin towards her brother. "You're better than that."

I felt my expression soften. She believed the best of me, she didn't know the extent of my crimes. That I had gone as far as killing the man who took me under his wing. Letting her brother fall out of my hand was nothing in comparison to that…

"Ace?"

I tossed the boy back on the ridge. I heard him grunt in pain as he hit the ground. I didn't look at him. I only had eyes for Skylar.

I heard the hum of another engine and the child sky-knight rose up. I was annoyed by his presence; I remembered my jealous anger from earlier when I thought they were off alone. I didn't like the idea that I became jealous of the boy knight.

Skylar's POV

I notice Ace looking past me at Aerrow. I could tell by the engine noise that it was him. There was a look on his face. I doubted that anyone, but Cyclonis and myself, recognized the look. Anger and annoyance but there was one other look that I didn't recognize. _Was it jealousy? Crap, is Ace still in love with me and does he see Aerrow as a threat to his place in my life? Damn, I hope not…_


End file.
